poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Boo confronting Randall/Randall and Friends’ banishment
This is how Boo confronting Randall and Randall and Friends’ banishment goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. opens the door and the gang come out Sulley: Boo! Pinkipoo: out from the door and was very mad about Randall That Lizard Boy tricked us. look around then Percy spots them Percy: There they are! to Randall and Friends by a door Gaia Everfree: Stay safe, little dog. I got this. onto a door Ryan F-Freeman: Meg, let's follow Gloriosa. Pinkipoo: Ryan, what are you, Meg and Gloriosa doing? Mike Wazowski and Pinkipoo: Sulley! jump and hang onto some doors Meg Griffin: Wee! Mike Wazowski: Looks like we caught the express, guys. Ryan F-Freeman: Do you see them? Mike Wazowski: Straight ahead! Pinkipoo: What he said! are going nearer by getting from door to door then Ryan hangs on to Sulley, who clings onto another door which hits the other doors Randall: Huh? see Ryan, Meg and Sulley then go in The door. Ryan swings the door and he, Sulley and Meg flys into the door Sulley and Ryan: grunts Boo: Kitty! Techno-kid! Sulley: Boo! (Movie) punches Sulley and he hangs onto the door for his life. Ryalight pushes Ryan onto the edge of the door Randall: Look at everybody's favourite scarer now! You stupid pathetic waste! Megatron (Movie): And this is what happens when you saved Sean Ryan and his kids, Prime-prince! You Shrek and Winnie the Pooh friend! step on Sulley's and Ryan's hand and they hang with on hand Boo: crying Ryalight Glimmer: You killed Apocalypse and delayed the launch of the nukes! Randall: Ryan and you've been number one for too long, Sullivan! Now both your times are up! begins to get angry Romeo (PJ Masks): And don't worry. We'll take good care of the girl. Randall: And Linda Ryan will take good care of Liam! Ryan And once Linda Ryan killed Connor Lacey, she and Ryvine will take over the company, Ireland and the 16 realms! Sulley: No! Ryan F-Freeman: Not Connor Lacey! and Gaia grabs Randall and Ryalight Ryalight Glimmer and Randall: screams Megatron (Movie): hit by Ryan when he got onto the floor Oof! That hurts, you hero! Meg Griffin: Night Ninja Okay, you bad guys. You taken Boo from us, but you think you can prive me of my love for Ryan? You're really mistaken! fight the villains while Sulley gets inside the door Ryan F-Freeman: a bat Boo, use this! it to her hits Randall with a bat Ryan F-Freeman: his Keyblade and whacks Megatron (Movie) with it Payback time! Take this and that and that! Meg Griffin: Luna Girl with a boxing glove Meg punch in your face! Pinkipoo: whacks Randall with his scepter Okay, lizard boy! Take that, and that, and that! Ryalight Glimmer: punched repeatedly by Gaia Ow, ouchie! Ooh! Ow! Ee! grabs Randall and keeps him from moving while Meg uses her Dark Oathkeeper Keyblade to Keep his friends from moving while Gaia holds Ryalight in place Ryalight Glimmer: Curses! You can't do this to us! Romeo (PJ Masks): He's right! Boo: Rawr! Rawr! Sulley: She's not scared of you anymore. Liam: And neither am I. Ryan F-Freeman: He's right. Gloriosa have control of her powers. Boo: RAWWR! Sulley: Looks like you're out of the job. Pinkipoo: Including you, guys. and his friends gulp another platform, Matau opens the door Jessie Primefan: Okay, guys. Let's toss them in. Mike Wazowski: What Jessie said. Randall: Wait, please, don't, don't! Evil Ryan: I got this one. Hit it, Jessie! Jessie Primefan: Thanks for playing, but...~ Ryan and Meg: You're out of here~ Oisin Ryan and Pinkipoo: You gave it a go, but~ The Cyberlings and the Steam Team: You're outta here~ Cody Fairbrother: Don't hang around town because...~ Cody and the Rainbooms: You're outta here~ Orla Ryan: It's time to go~ Sean Ryan: Cause, that's the show~ Ryan and the gang: And you're outta here~ and Sulley tosses Randall and his friends through the door Randall and Friends: Noooo!! Dr. Neo Cortex: You haven't seen the last of us, Ryan and Friends! Matau T. Monkey: And he is OUTTA HERE!! in the human world Human #1: Mama, 'nother gator got in the house! Human #2: 'nother gator!? Give me that shovel! Come here! woman hits Randall and the villains with a shovel at the door vault, Sulley breaks the glass by punching it Sulley: Care to do the honors, Mikey? Mike Wazowski: With pleasure. Ryan F-Freeman: You wanna help Mike do the honors, Liam? Liam: With pleasure. Mike Wazowski: Thanks, Ryan. Pinkipoo: I'll help too! Mike and Pinkipoo tips the door over and it falls, then breaks into pieces when it hit the floor Boo: talk Pinkipoo: That's right, Boo, you did it, you beat Randall. Sulley: Pinkipoo's right. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Including our enemies. Boo: a raspberry Liam: Come on! Ryan F-Freeman: Wait, Liam. I wonder what was you scared of? Liam: I have a phobia for Randall. Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? You and Boo have a... and Meg facefaults Boo: giggles Liam: Yeah, Pinkipoo is my guardian. Boo: Dogboy? Liam: Let's find your door, Boo. Boo: Yeah. Cody Fairbrother: Let's hope it's still there, Boo. Boo: Cody Fairbrother. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts